Bedridden
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Edward and Winry are married, and live in their own home. One day, Ed comes home to find Winry on the floor! Winry down with a sickness, and Edward has to take care of her. But, Winry's sickness gets worse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! (I wish I did DX) Anyway, this is my first FMA story, so I hope it's liked by many! I've been busy with school and other stuff like that. But, I will have time to write when winter break comes! Then I HOPE to get stories written! Unless I'm with family or something... **

* * *

><p><em>Bedridden<em>

_:Chapter One:_

Edward and Winry have been married for a few months, and their experience as newly weds has been graceful. They live on their own in a small little home full of warmth and happiness. Edward hasn't regretted his choice of getting married to Winry. He loved her, and he wanted to share every moment with her for the rest of his life. Even if he had to sacrifice his alchemy for his brother, he doesn't really need it anymore. He has his friends and family, and he has his wife, Winry. He had everything he could ever ask for.

One day, Winry was working on dinner for herself and Ed, and Winry was starting to feel weak. During the process of cooking dinner, she collapsed on the floor sweating, and wasn't breathing normally. Edward came home with groceries, and came into the kitchen finding Winry on the floor. Edward panicked, dropped the groceries, and ran to Winry. He kneeled down to check to see if she was feeling alright.

"Winry! Winry! Can you hear me?" Edward shook Winry gently. "Damn it, this can't happen again! I won't let you die on me! Winry!"

Edward picked Winry up, and brought her up to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Then he rushed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and hurried upstairs to the bathroom to fetch a towel for Winry's head. He wet the towel and ran to Winry, putting it on her forehead because she was sweating and felt warm. Ed put a glass of water on the nightstand next the bed, and then ran out once again to the bathroom to obtain the thermometer.

He dashed once again to their bed, and put the thermometer in Winry's mouth. Ed waited impatiently for the thermometer to be done with her temperature. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and started tapping his foot on the floor in frustration. He took out the thermometer, and checked her temp. It read 102.4.

"Damn it," Ed muttered under his breath."Winry, can you hear me? Answer me! Please!"

"Ed...ward," Winry whispered softly."Water...please."

"Ok Winry."

Winry took the glass of clear, pure, water and drank some of it. Winry slowly started to sit up, and Edward helped her. As Winry sat up, the towel fell off her forehead. Ed put his arm around her waist to keep her up since she was feeling weak. Winry shivered, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I...don't feel very well," Winry said softly and coughed."What's my temperature?"

"I know, you're sweating, and you feel hot. You're temp is 102.4."

"Oh, I have a fever, don't I?"

"Yeah, you really scared me back there."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be..."

"Can I have some pills for my fever please?"

"Sure Winry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward said, and kissed her on her forehead."I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

Winry nodded, and Edward headed for the cabinet downstairs filled with medical stuff. Ed grabbed a white bottle, and appeared in the bedroom again. He took out the amount of pills needed, grabbed the glass of water, and gave the items to Winry. Winry swallowed the pills, and drank some more water.

"Hey, are there any other problems besides the fever?"

"Well, I feel weak, and I'm really cold. I have shivers."

"Winry, get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Call for me if you want anything."

"Ok Edward, night."

"Night Winry." Edward said, and kissed Winry on the cheek.

Edward walked out of their bedroom, and headed downstairs. It was a little early, but Winry needed to rest to get better. Ed grabbed a pillow and blanket from a nearby closet, and put them on the couch in the living room. In a few minutes, he drifted off, sleeping.

The next morning, Edward went upstairs to check on Winry. He came in to see a sleeping Winry. He smiled, and quietly shut the door. Sighing, he went down to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He sat at the table, then looked at Winry's seat, and frowned. He felt a little lonely at the table this morning.

"Ed." Winry called in a sickly voice.

"Coming Winry!"

Ed sprinted up the stairs to Winry. He came in to hear her coughing rapidly. He rushed to her, rubbing her back softly. He saw her lean forward, and put her hands on her mouth. _Uh oh, is she doing what I think she's doing?_ Ed grabbed the trash can, and gave it to her. Winry started to vomit into the trash can, and he held her hair up. _This isn't a good sign..._ When Winry stopped vomiting, Edward brought the trash can to the bathroom and rinsed it out. He came back and saw her breathing fast, and rushed to her.

"Winry! Are you alright?"

"No I'm not..." Winry said miserably.

"Hold on, I'll take your temp again!"

Ed put the thermometer in her mouth again, and waited. He took it out and checked again. It read 103.9. Edward gasped in shock. _IT WENT UP? OH NO, WHAT DO I DO? _He was in panic mode, not expecting for her temp to go up higher. Ed heard Winry throwing up again, and heard Winry gasp.

"Edward!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm throwing up blood!"

"What?"

"Edward...what's happening to me?"

"I don't know but, we need to take you to a doctor!"

"Ok but, I'm cold Ed..." Winry said shivering.

"I know Winry, we need to take you to a doctor so you can get better!"

Winry nodded slowly. Winry's eyes were slightly open, and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Edward picked her up, and held her in his arms. Then he made a run for it, out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...how was it? Was it good? I didn't feel like making it ALL in one thing so, I'm gonna make at least 2-4 chapters. So, let me know whatcha think of it so far and REVIEW! XD Please review guys... pweassseeee? XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! (I wish I did DX) Anyway, this is my first FMA story, so I hope it's liked by many! I've been busy with school and other stuff like that. This New Years Resolution... HAVE MORE SUCCESSFUL STORIES! By the way, a few weeks ago, I went to a anie convention with a friend of mine and I met Vic Mignogna! HE'S SO NICE! I got his autograph on my Ed shirt, and one of FullMetal Alchemist books! (I have them all by the way...) I hope you enjoy this chap! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! PWETTY PWEASE? :3**

* * *

><p><em>Bedridden<em>

_:Chapter Two:_

Ed made his way to the hospital with Winry, and the doctors put her in a room. She wore a hospital gown like all the other patients that rested in the medical building. Ed was put in the lobby, by force, to wait for the results. He was ticked off, his legs were crossed, his right leg over his auto-mail left leg. His right leg bounced up and down in impatience, and his arms were crossed. Inside he was terrified, but didn't want to show it. Instead he replaced it with anger, because none of nurses or doctors let him stay with Winry.

"Damn doctors," Edward mumbled under his breath."I don't understand why they won't let me stay with Winry! This hospital is messed up!"

"Excuse me, sir?" A brown-haired nurse approached Ed, with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"You can come to see Winry now, follow me Mr. Elric."

Ed just nodded and got up, then followed the nurse to Winry's was wondering if Winry is alright, and if her illness wasn't that major. _Is Winry ok? Is her illness bad? Or good? If it is a bad illness, will she be able to pull through, or pass on? No, don't think of negatives, just go with the positives. I hope that Winry just has a small bug or something._ All these questions pondered in his head, all at once, he was growing more and more impatient. He was desiring information as the time went on. Ed went up a couple floors to get to Winry's specific room. When he entered, there was a male doctor waiting for him to take a seat, so he could tell him the news.

When Winry saw Ed, she smiled softly, and took a deep breath as she looked at the doctor. She too, didn't know what was wrong with her, and if it was bad or not. After Winry smiled at Ed, he returned it then took a seat on the left side of the bed. He took her right hand in his left, and the couple looked at the doctor with concerned eyes. The doctor sighed, took out his clipboard, and stood up staring back at Ed and Winry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Elric, you both are now wondering what the sickness is, and I have both good a bad news. Which one do you prefer first?"

"We prefer," Edward began."the bad news first doctor."

"Oh,"The doctor stared and sighed."that's what everyone requests, the bad news. Why not the good one first once in a while?"

"Do you recommend the good news first?"

"Yes, it would be best."

"Ok, go on and tell us the good news first then."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Elric, I bet the two of you will be slightly shocked, Winry, you're pregnant."

Winry and Ed took a few seconds to sink the news in. Then Winry put a big smile on her face, and put a hand on her belly. Ed smirked, and put the hand holding his wife's around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe it," Winry began happily and softly."we're gonna be parents Ed!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either Winry! A dad, wow, that's a shock! I wonder how this new jobs gonna be like?"

"Umm Mr. and Mrs. Elric,"The doctor interrupted."I still haven't told you the bad news."

"Oh," Ed began."right."

"Mr. Elric, I'm afraid you're wife has a bad case of pneumonia, that may effect the baby and Winry if not treated properly."

Winry got a shocked and worried expression on her face. Ed just stared at Winry with concern and held her tighter.

"Hey doc, what will we have to do for winery and the baby to stay healthy and alive?"

"If she doesn't take the required medicine, it could do something to the baby and kill Winry as well. Pneumonia is not something we often get with pregnancies, but some women have died with pneumonia during pregnancy, because it probably wasn't treated correctly. Plus, if Winry doesn't get taken care of that might be a bad thing as well. If she starts to have shortness in breath, or low blood oxygen levels may be harmful to your developing child. The high fever is also a problem. We will give proper treatment to lower her temperature. We should keep her in the hospital for a few days to see if her fever goes down while we give her specific medicine. This may be a lot to take in, but if Winry gets healthier, and eat properly, and rests more, then you shouldn't worry about anymore problems. When Winry gets released from the hospital, she will not go back to working for a while, and she needs rest to try to get rid of the virus."

"That's fine with me and Winry. Hear that Winry, you won't be doing any auto-mail stuff until you feel better! So I'll make sure you stay away from your work station, got it? Don't worry Winry, we'll get through this! I'll take care of you once you get released ok?"

"Ok." Winry said and nodded.

"Mr. Elric, just one thing."

"What is it doctor?"

"If Winry gets any worse when you take her back home in a couple days, you take her back here to get checked. After a couple days with medical care, she will be released. During these days we'll keep an eye on her constantly."

"Wait, what are you trying to say? ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GONNA KICK ME OUT OF HERE? SHE'S _MY_ WIFE, AND I'M _NOT _LEAVING HER SIDE UNTIL SHE'S BETTER! GOT THAT?"

"Calm down, you need to, we don't want you to catch-"

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET IT TOO! I WON'T LEAVE HER SIDE! I'LL EVEN _DIE_ WITH HER IF I CATCH IT!"

"Sir, please just leave her with us, we'll take good care of-"

"DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN? I'M _NOT_ LEAVING!"

"Please doctor," Winry said weakly."let him stay, I won't be happy without him. He's my husband, please don't kick him out, I'm begging you please don't."

"But-"

"DOCTOR! I USED TO BE AN ALCHEMIST YOU KNOW! I FOUGHT BAD GUYS! I COULD KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Edward!"

"Sir! That language will _not_ be tolerated in this room!"

"But-"

"Mr. Elric, if you really want to stay thats fine, but don't you regret it!"

"Thank you doctor."

"Sure, and Winry we will get you some medication for your illness so don't worry you're in good hands."

"Thank you," Winry said softly."I just hope I'll get better soon."

"Me too Winry, I just hope our baby stays healthy in the next 8 or 9 months."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...how was it? Was it good? I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated! I'm gonna make at least 2-4 chapters. So, let me know whatcha think of it so far and REVIEW! XD Please review guys... pweassseeee? XD REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? :) I'll be sure to update more often, but I'm starting to do swimming at school every night so I'll be busy! Hope you guys had a great time at christmas and new year with your families! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! (I wish I did DX) Anyway, this is my first FMA story, so I hope it's liked by many! I hope you enjoy this chap! I have a meeting to attend to tomorrow, I wanna take early college classes, so wish me luck on those classes if I get them! I hope I do! XD REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! PWETTY PWEASE? :3**

* * *

><p><em>Bedridden<em>

_:Chapter Three:_

_A Couple Days Later..._

Ed was feeling a little happier, because Winry's fever was somewhat breaking. That was a good sign. The doctors were always in her room checking on her, because she was vomiting a lot. Some days she would be moody, so she would easily cry or yell. Sometimes in the day her fever would get _really_ high, which scared Ed too much. Today, Winry has been feeling better in general, she doesn't look pale, hasn't been shivering anymore, the medicine has really help in the last few days and Ed has been relaxing more.

Ed entered Winry's room after having some lunch in the cafeteria. He did rush through his food, so he wouldn't miss much. He wanted to be with Winry as long as possible. Ed took a seat net to Winry's right side, and kissed her.

"Hello beautiful, did ya miss me?"

"You idiot, I told you to go enjoy some lunch, not rush through it!"

"Heh heh, well, I just can't sit down there while you're suffering through an illness, I get really nervous!"

"Ugh, I'm not suffering Ed, honest! You can be so stubborn, but I love you anyways."

"Of course you do, you've _always_ loved me, isn't that right?"

"Yes,"Winry shoved Ed and blushed."it's true, alright?"

"Yep, and I love you too."

"Ed."

"Winry."

As the two came close for a kiss, they were interrupted by Al, who barged in. Ed and Winry both groaned in irritation.

"Brother, is it true? Is Winry terribly ill? Is she alrigh-"

"I'm fine Al, but being ill isn't the only thing."

"What else is there Winry?"

"Well, I'm planning to have a baby in less than nine months."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah,"Ed said with a smirk on his face."Winry's pregnant Al, I guess I forgot to tell you that."

"Pregnant huh? Wow brother, that's a big step to make! Good luck with that."

Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Ha ha ha, I was just kidding brother!"

"Yeah...sure." Ed grumbled.

"So, when is Winry gonna be released out of the hospital?"

"When she feels better. By tomorrow, or the day after that at least."

"Have any of you gotten bored at all the past few days?"

"Nah,"Ed said."I have Winry to keep me company, same for her she has me, so we're ok."

"Well this is good, I'm glad Winry's feeling better."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what I'd do if Winry wasn't here."

"Umm, one question,"Winry interrupted."but why are you guys talking like I'm not here?"

"Uhh, no reason!"Ed said and scratched his head."no reason at all!"

"Uh huh, sure, well Al, is there anything else you want?"

"Uh no, not really. I just wanted to see how you were feeling at the time."

"Well thanks Al, glad you came."

"Heh, I'll just leave you two alone, ok? Bye Brother, Winry!"

Ed and Winry waved at Al, as he left Winry's room. As soon as Al closed the door, Winry sighed, and Ed rubbed her back.

"I hope I get out of here soon. I just wanna get back home...to my auto-mail workshop!"

"Gear-Head."

"Alchemy-Freak."

"Winry, you can't call me that anymore, I got my alchemy taken away remember?"

"Once an alchemy-freak, always an alchemy-freak!"

"Hey! Well, at least I'm not a workaholic!"

"Proud of it too!"

A nurse came in the hospital room, and approached Winry to check up on her.

"Ok Miss Winry, I'm gonna take your temp now."

"Alright."

Winry opened her mouth, and let the nurse take her temperature. It read 100.4.

"Good, your temperature is breaking, that's a relief. You had us worried a couple days ago. At this rate, you'll be able to get released tomorrow for sure!"

"Really?" Winry asked with happiness in her voice.

"That's great!" Ed said.

"I'll go get the doctor to be sure Miss Winry. You two just stay here til' the doctor arrives."

With that, the nurse left, and the couple were alone again. The room was perfectly silent at the moment. All that was heard was the clock ticking. Until Winry squealed in delight. Ed hugged Winry close, and kissed the top of her head, relieved that Winry was feeling better. A few minutes later, the doctor came in and sat down, looking at his clipboard.

"So, you're fever is breaking, and some symptoms are going away. That's good, you'll be able to go home tomorrow. Ir your fever stays the same, or goes down tomorrow, you'll be able to go home. But, if it gets higher again, you will stay here longer. I bet either of you want to stay here-"

"Oh HELL no! We're ready to rest at home."

"Sir! I thought that language was _not _tolerated while I was _not _around!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, so you think Winry will be able to go back home? For real?"

"Yes, that's my prediction."

"Awesome!"

"Well, I must go, I have other patients to check on. Good day you two."

_The Following Day..._

In Winry's room, the nurse took her temperature.

"Miss Winry, your temperature has..."

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCKER! I ENDED IT RIGHT THERE! HAHAHAAHAHA! Please, don't hate me for ending it there. Hmm, should it go UP, or should it go down... If it goes up, then I'll have more chapters for you guys! Well, uh...how was it? Was it good? I'm gonna make at least 1-3 more chapters. So, let me know whatcha think of it so far and REVIEW! XD Please review guys... pweassseeee? XD REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? :) I'll be sure to update more often, but I'm starting to do swimming at school every night so I'll be busy! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you ;) XD<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! (I wish I did DX) Anyway, this is my first FMA story, so I hope it's liked by many! I hope you enjoy this chap! I wanna take early college classes, so wish me luck on those classes if I get them! HALF OF THE SCHOOL YEAR IS OVER YEAH! XD I hope I do! XD REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! PWETTY PWEASE? :3 Warning: Some mild language here and there.**

* * *

><p><em>Bedridden<em>

_:Chapter Four:_

In Winry's room, the nurse took her temperature.

"Miss Winry, your temperature has...gone down a bit! What a relief! I'll tell the doctor the good news!"

"Umm, what is Winry's temperature?"

"Oh, it's around 99 degrees."

"That's good!"

"Well, I'll go tell the doctor now, just wait for him to come in."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

Ed nodded, and the nurse left the room. Not a word was spoken for the next thirty seconds. Winry and Ed both sighed in relief. _I'm so happy right now! I can't believe Winry's temperature is going down! Now, we can go home and wait eight to nine months for Winry to **once**_** again**_, go to the hospital. This experience was sure a **fun ride**! It sure scared me a bit! I'm just glad that Winry and I will head home today! Now we can **finally **be alone!_

After a few minutes, the doctor showed up in Winry's room. He took her temp to make sure she was able to be released. He wrote stuff down on his clipboard.

"Well, I've noticed that Winry's fever has been going down. That's a good sign. And, are your symptoms gone Miss Winry?"

"Yes, most of them. I feel fine. So, can I go home now?"

"Yes, you will be released from the hospital today. Just let me do some things before I do that, so just hang he for a little while longer alright?"

"Ok."

"Well, I'll be going now, a nurse will get you two when you can leave."

"Oh, thank you for nursing me back to heath."

"Your welcome Miss Winry."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got stuff to do. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Elric, I'll be seeing you both in about nine months."

"Alright."

The doctor left the room, leaving Winry and Ed alone once again.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah Winry?"

"Aren't you happy that we can finally leave?"

"Well heck yeah! Do you how long I've been _suffering _here?"

"Yeah, I could tell, by the way you've been acting. I can't believe you said you could kick the doctors ass!"

"Well I was pissed off! What did you _want _me to say?"

"I don't know Edward!"

"Winry, you sure are something else, you know that?"

"Ha ha ha! You sure know how to make me laugh Ed!"

"Well, I'm sure not gonna be happy when we have to come back here! Ugh, this place always smells life disinfectant stuff! It's awful!"

"Beggars can't be choosers Ed."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, you'll have to look forward to being a father! I'm really looking forward to having our child. How about you Ed?"

"Sure am! It'll be a pretty fun experience to go through!"

"Yeah! Guess what? You're gonna be changing diapers and doing other stuff so look out!"

"What? But isn't that _your _job?"

"Oh please, I clean, make dinner, wash clothes, do yard work, and I even have an auto-mail job! Men always help with the baby!"

"Oh alright."

Not to long later, a nurse came in and let the Elric couple come down to the front desk to get out. They headed home after days at the hospital, and were looking forward to get back to their routine. Ed was looking forward to having Winry's home-cooked meals. When they got home, they got back to doing work. Winry made lunch, and then Ed would tell Winry to rest in their bedroom. Winry got irritated and furious at first, but gave in and went upstairs to get some rest. Ed studied some books in his study for a few hours, while Winry slept. They both were happy to be back at home.

_About Nine Months Later at the Hospital..._

Ed paced back and forth, worrying about the baby's birth. He wondered if Winry and the baby were going to make it. _Is the baby gonna be ok? Will it get sick? Will there be any problems? I wonder what the job of a dad is like. I hope Winry is doing alright..._

_With Winry..._

"Oh God! It hurts! Make it stop! Hey, can I have Ed come in here please! I NEED HIM! NOW!"

"Ok Miss, we will get him for you, just keep pushing ok?"

"Just hurry! I need his support! He deserves to be in here! HE'S THE REASON WHY I GOT INTO THIS!"

Ed was brought to Winry in a heartbeat. He rushed to her as fast as he could, thinking something was wrong. But, turns out he had to just hold Winry's hand. He sighed in relief.

"Come on Winry! Push! You can do it! You need to get our baby out! Don't give up!"

"But...it...HURTS!"

"Come on, take a deep breath, then push as hard as you can!"

Winry took a deep breath, and screamed as she pushed as heard as she could. She did the same thing a couple more times.

"We can see the head! Winry keep pushing! Just a few more pushes! Don't give up! You can do it! Just push some more, and It'll all be over!"

"But, it hurts so much! Can I take a break?"

"Winry! I don't wanna hear that from you!"Ed yelled."I've seen you work at auto-mail all the time! You would do all-nighters just to get a job done! You would never take a break in those situations, and you're not gonna stop and take a break now! Not on my watch! Now just push a couple times, and our baby will be out!"

"Ok..."

Winry pushed some more, and after a few more times of screaming, the baby was finally out, crying as a nurse cleaned him.

"It's a boy!" A nurse yelled.

Winry was covered with sweat, and was breathing hard, and Ed was smiling down at Winry. The couple were both smiling at each other. A nurse gave the baby to Winry. She held her baby close to her. One thing about the baby, it looked a lot like Ed. The two were really excited to see their new member of the family. The room was filled with cries, and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, uh...how was it? Was it good? I'm gonna make one more chapter, an epilogue! Let me know what the baby boys name should be. So, let me know whatcha think of it so far and REVIEW! XD Please review guys... pweassseeee? XD REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? :) I'll be sure to update more often, but I'm starting to do swimming at school every night so I'll be busy! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you ;) XD What should the baby's name be? REVIEW! XD<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist! (I wish I did DX) Anyway, this is my first FMA story, so I hope it's liked by many! I hope you enjoy this chap! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! PWETTY PWEASE? :3 I hope you guys like the last chapter! Epilogue! I've done some thinking about the baby's name lately, and I thank those who suggested a name. I got a few Maes. I loved Maes in the series, and I was so ticked off when he got killed! GRRR! Maes was funny and was an awesome character! The Epilogue won't be very long so be prepared! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Bedridden<em>

_:Epilogue:_

_5 Years Later..._

Two young kids were playing on a hill, playing tag. They giggled in delight as they took turns running away from each other. The oldest child was a boy, and the youngest was a girl. They both had a shade of blonde hair. The girl wore a blue-flower sundress, and had high pigtails. The boy wore a white shirt, with black shorts. The boy had a silly grin on his face, as he hid behind a tree, waiting for his sister to come near. When she came closer to the tree, he popped out scaring her, and tagged her. The younger girl fumed up after being scared by her older brother.

"Sara! Maes! Lunch is ready!"

"You heard mommy Maes! Lunch is ready! If you stay longer again, you'll get scolded again!"

"Stop tell'n me what to do Sara! I'm older than you, so I can do what I want!"

"You're only five Maes, you're not _that _old to be out here by yourself!"

"Well, you're only four! A four-year old shouldn't be tell'n a five-year old what to do!"

"Fine brother! Do what you want, but I'm a good girl so I'm gonna get some lunch!"

"Do what you want Sara, but I'm gonna stay here and play some more!"

"Whatever!"

Sara ran home for lunch. When she came in, she was welcomed to a yummy smell, that drove her in further. She came into the kitchen, to be greeted by her mother.

"Hi sweetie! You ready to eat?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Oh, can you go tell daddy that lunch is ready? He's in his study."

"Ok mommy!"

"Wait, where's Maes?"

"He's still playing! I tried to tell him to come back home, but he said I'm younger and he doesn't listen to kids younger than him! He's so rude! He told me to go home, and leave him alone!"

"Well, we could go outside and eat, it's a beautiful day outside."

"It sure is mommy! It's so sunny!"

"Ok, then we'll eat lunch outside! How does that sound?"

"Nice! Lets go!"

"Well, I better go get your father, he's always got his head in the books. Lets see if we can get him out of his study!"

She went upstairs, and knocked on the door. She came in and saw her husband looking at books, as usual.

"Edward, honey, lunch is ready. We're gonna go outside to eat. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure Winry, I'll come out with you guys. I bet it's a good day out since you're suggesting this."

"It is daddy! Please come out with us!" Sara barged in, and sat on Ed's lap.

Ed got up, carrying his daughter in his arms.

"Alright alright, I'll go!"

"Yay! Daddy's coming outside with us!"

Winry smiled at Saras response, and so did Edward.

"We better get out there soon Edward, Maes still hasn't come back home. He's still playing outside. He's always doing this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember when you, me and Al played a lot outside."

"Uncle Al like playing outside?"

"Of course! We always practiced alchemy, and we would show our creations to our mom."

"Alchemy? Is that the stuff you always study?"

"Yes, it is."

"Mommy, daddy, can we go now? I'm hungry!"

"Sure, let's go! I'll be right back, I'm going to pack the food."

"Ok mommy!"

Winry packed the food, and the three went to the place Maes was playing in. The family of four sat down in a circle, and ate all the food. They enjoyed their company, as they ate under the tree, that shaded them from the sun. They laughed and talked together, and enjoyed their time together. After all the food was gone, Sara and Maes played,while Winry and Ed watching them, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, uh...how was it? Was it good? Well, thats the end guys. I hope you liked the story! REVIEW! XD Please review guys... pweassseeee? XD REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? :) REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you ;) XD REVIEW! XD I'll be making new stories for FullMetal Alchemist, so, look forward to it! Bye for now! ;)<br>**


End file.
